


Jet Garden

by Synnie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/pseuds/Synnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a mission, Team Shadow Gear comes across a restaurant called Jet Garden, which Jet points out is close to Jet McGarden, but someone lurking nearby doesn't find it funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Garden

“Hey,” Jet nudged Droy as the paired walked down the street with Levy. When the other man looked over, he saw Jet pointing to a restaurant called Jet Garden. Jet’s smile grew and Droy just groaned.

“Levy, my sweet, may I borrow your pen?” Jet asked as nicely as he could, his voice so sickeningly sweet his teammates had no doubt he was up to no good.

She knew he was going to cause trouble but she hadn’t seen the restaurant sign, so she handed her pen over to him while laughing and said, “of course!”

Moving at a speed that only further proved his name, Jet raced up the side of the building. After reaching the roof, he dangled precariously over the sign and wrote two letters so that the sign now said Jet McGarden. With an impish grin, he ran back to where the rest of Team Shadow Gear was.

Levy laughed, shaking her head at his behaviour. She had known for years how both he and Droy felt about her and they both knew it wasn’t reciprocated. Instead of making her feel awkward about it, they made jokes out of it, like this. 

“That’s just dumb,” Droy argued good naturedly while shaking his head. “Droy McGarde-“

Droy was cut off by the sound of something breaking. They looked up to the source of the sound and saw that the sign Jet had written on was now smashed, a long metal pole having been rammed into it. The pole retracted and once again formed the arm of Gajeel Redfox.

“Never thought I’d agree with Hair-do here, but yeah. Jet McGarden sounds stupid.” Gajeel saw Droy about to open his mouth while looking all smug and cut him off. “Droy McGarden does too.” He laughed as Droy’s face fell. “Like she’d ever marry one of you losers.”

Without so much as a goodbye, Gajeel walked off. Jet and Droy both looked at Levy, having expected her to defend them like she always did. But she wasn’t paying them the slightest bit of attention. Her eyes were glued to Gajeel’s body as he walked away. Her cheeks were flushed slightly. 

He’s right, Levy said to herself, Droy and Jet sound dumb as McGardens. But Levy sounds good as a Redfox. She blushed at her own train of thought before shaking her head clear. Focusing most of her mind at the job at hand, she led the rest of Team Shadow Gear in the direction of the Town Hall to talk to the Mayor about the job request. 

But she couldn’t resist a glance back at Gajeel, who happened to look back at the same time. A brief look of surprise crossed his face when he realized she was looking at him, but it was quickly replaced by the predatory smile that always made her shiver and need to shift her legs a little. 

Seeing her rub her legs together as he knew she would, he gave an exaggerated sniff of the air, nose pointed in her direction. Levy’s face flooded with colour as she turned back around and ran to Town Hall. Not seeing the exchange between her and Gajeel, Jet and Droy looked at each other and gave confused shrugs before following her as Gajeel continued walking out of town chuckling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Every day on my way to work I pass by a restaurant called Jet Garden. I laugh every single time and finally I had to write a quick something about it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
